


Finding Harry

by Xx_Becca_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Slow Build, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Becca_xX/pseuds/Xx_Becca_xX
Summary: The world went to hell when Harry defeated Voldemort. No-one thought for a second the evil wizard had back-up plans in case he should fail.





	1. Finding Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not new to Archive but I'm new to posting. I do not have a beta but if you want to read what I've wrote and cheer lead me along the way then please send me a message. I've got plenty of works in the pipe. All mistakes are mine. Ideas are mine but characters belong to J.K. Rowling of course!

Draco was searching through the debris. He couldn’t believe how long ago it’s been now since the end of the war. Since the Savior defeated the Dark Lord. Draco ran his fingers through his longer white-blond hair. He hated referring to that shadow of a man as the Dark Lord but when your father has hammered it into your skull most of your life, it’s hard to get rid of old habits. Draco hasn’t been back to his old school since he left almost believing that Harry the one true wizarding savior was dead. But the savior defied all odds when he sprung back to life and defeated the evil bastard. Draco made his way to the infirmary. He needed to restock their medicine supply since his mother’s injury and hopefully find some herbs to brew a few stronger potions for her. 

Draco looked around. He remembered being here. The time when Harry cast the curse on him. Draco ran a hand across his chest. A subconscious gesture. They fought often enough. His mother told him that childhood rivalries were normal. If only Draco could take back what happened. If he could warn Harry and tell him what killing that bastard would do. Frankly, he would give anything just to see that prat’s face again. Even if it was scrunched in disgust at the fact that Draco was once an evil prig. If only he could see how times have changed. Draco stuffed the bag full of potions and herbs. Now his bag was full. He would bring the cart next time praying this place remained untouched. Draco walked out of Pomfrey’s office. He was slow to move trying not to provoke any of the undead that were in the other parts of the castle. Magic would make this so much easier. 

Draco heard a low hissing sound from a nearby bed. Draco walked over to the bed to find a man strapped down. He remembered this man vaguely. His father did business with him once upon a time. A different time than now, Draco thought. He pulled out his knife from his belt. Draco looked the man in the eye. It was almost as if the man remembered him the moment the knife slide through his skull. Draco knows what happens the moment you think you’re going to die. Nothing. But then again when gripping for your life on the back of a broom stick holding on to the last person you ever expected to save your life, Draco guessed his life wasn’t worth much at that point. All he cared about was disappointing his father and breaking his mother’s heart. 

Draco wasn’t paying much attention to the sound of growling sneaking up on him. He could barely react. He was able to stab the undead that was closest to him first but there were three more. He took down another but tripped over something big before he was able regain his composure and attack the other two before they could kill him and make him one of them. Draco wiped off his knife and picked up his bag. He looked over at the thing he tripped on. It was a person shape under a thick white sheet. Draco pulled the sheet. He fell to his knees taking in the sight before him. Harry bloody Potter was lying there in a perfectly preserved state. Draco felt the magic lingering off him. He wondered… Draco shook Harry. Nothing happened. “Well, I guess no one thought to check the one place you would probably be.” Draco said to himself.  
Draco picked up his bag and put it on his shoulders. He half contemplated leaving him. No way to carry him. Draco let out a sigh. Draco managed to maneuver Harry onto a sheet which he tied to a pole that he would use to drag Harry along on. He knew it wouldn’t be comfortable but hopefully he would stay asleep the whole time. 

Draco started the long trek home praying that nothing would get between him and his destination. After all he was hauling precious cargo. Not everyone can say that they saved the Savior.


	2. Wake-up Call

Harry woke up slowly. He felt his limbs heavy against the sheets. The bed was surprisingly comfortable. The sun was coming through the curtains. “Oh, good you're awake.” He heard a female voice say. Harry knew that voice. That voice saved his life. “I suppose you have questions. Don’t worry we will get to that. But first you should eat and drink.” Narcissa said sitting the tray down on the bed next to Harry. Harry opened his mouth to speak but realized how hungry he was. He felt as if he hadn’t ate in months. 

Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed near Harry. “It took you awhile to wake up. I told my son that your magic was healing you because of how much you were drained during the final battle with Voldemort. Your magic put you in a coma to heal.” Narcissa said. Harry was now eating a sandwich. Something that looked like turkey meat and cheese. He was surprised. But he finished it quickly and downed something that taste like lemonade. He briefly wondered where the pumpkin juice was. 

“Why am I here?” Harry asked. His voice was scratchy despite the drink. Narcissa sighed. “You’re here because contrary to what everyone thinks my son does have a heart.” Harry snorted but didn’t speak. He looked around the room. He imagined this was probably a guest room. It was swathed in shades of green. The comforter was a beautiful emerald green. 

“What do you remember last Potter?” Narcissa asked. This time she stood up. Harry noticed that she hobbled a little in her stance. “I remember beating Voldemort. Then I walked around for a bit with Ron and Hermione before going to the infirmary to see if Madame Pomfrey needed any help. When I got to the infirmary I remember someone shouting my name but I passed out and now I’m here.” Harry said. Narcissa nodded along with his story. 

“We made it back here to the manor when we felt him die. It was as if a weight had been lifted in that moment. Lucius however couldn’t believe the man he kneeled to could be defeated by a child, he said. You are far from a child.” Narcissa said looking over at Harry. She was now standing in front of the window looking out on the lawn. “It wasn’t until the morning that we noticed something major had happened. I know that Draco cried himself to sleep that night. I slept holding him in my arms, I know how close I came to losing him because of his father and that man but we expected Aurors at our door. To hold us accountable for what happened during the war but we never expected…” Narcissa’s voice traveled off. She was watching her son take down an undead that got too close to the fence outside. 

“Mrs. Malfoy?” Harry asked. She looked over at Harry after she made sure Draco was OK. “We woke up and found that we no longer had magic. At first I thought it was punishment but Lucius went to visit the neighbors when we realized the floo system didn’t work nor could we fly broomsticks. When he came back he said that no one had magic and that he had been attacked. At first, he said inferi attacked him but inferi are controlled by dark wizards. With no magic, there is no one to control the inferi so Draco started calling them undead.” Narcissa looked back at Harry. Harry was now a lovely shade of white. 

“I know this is a lot to take in.” Narcissa said. “Mother, he just woke up. Give him a break.” Draco said. Draco wiped his hands on a towel and sat it on the back of a chair. His mother walked over and hugged him. “I saw.” She said. Draco rolled his eyes. “I had to deal with that. I don’t like when they get that close.” Draco said. Narcissa nodded. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Narcissa said. Draco nodded and watched as his mother moved slowly out of the room. 

“How do I know this isn’t a lie?” Harry asked. Draco scoffed. “Have you tried doing magic? Mother said that since magic healed you that you might still have some to use.” Draco asked. “I don’t have a wand and didn’t really learn nonverbal spells.” Harry said. “But I don’t feel my magic anymore. I thought it was just a side effect of being out as long as I was.” Draco shook his head. “Unfortunately, not and please tell me why in the bloody hell would I want to go without magic? Why I would let my mother limp around with an injury that she has had for seven months? Please tell me why anyone would ask for any of this?” Draco asked. “You killed that sonofabitch and then it’s like all hell broke loose all over again. Radio says that Voldemort cast a curse that when he died all magic would be lost. And as a kicker the dead would come back alive to kill those who fought against him. So, in the end he won.” Draco said. Harry was surprised to hear him sound so defeated. 

Harry let out a sigh and wiped his eyes. “How long was I out?” “Nearly seven months.” Draco said. Harry shook his head. “Everyone I cared about?” Harry asked. His eyes watering. “I can’t say. I’ve only been in contact with Longbottom. He manages to get in touch the last Friday of the month. The manor is the halfway point between Diagon Row and Gryffindor's Crest. That is where they have set up a rather large base of operations. I imagine if your friends made it, they would be there.” Draco said. 

“I want to go there. Immediately.” Harry said. Draco laughed. “Just a little problem.” He said walking over to the window. He opened the curtains far enough for Harry to see out. A foot of snow coated the ground. “It’s early November.” Draco said. “No traveling anywhere during the winter.” 

“You can say what you want but I will leave this bed and head to see my friends.” Harry said vehemently. Draco sighed. He walked over to the side of the bed and practically moved into Harry’s space. “Listen, I understand that you want to play a stubborn arsehole. But you just woke up to this. I’ve been dealing with it for almost 7 months. Not only that but your legs have no doubt atrophied from lack of use. Now I didn’t drag your arse all the way from Hogwarts castle to here just so you can run back out there to be eating by a goddamn undead. You will stay here at least until spring. I’ll accompany you myself then. We will need to restock on supplies. We will already be pushing it as it since I wasn’t planning on a fourth mouth to feed. So shut up and be grateful for once instead of being a stubborn pigheaded Gryffindor.” Draco huffed out his annoyance. Harry hesitated but nodded. He wasn’t really sure what to say. He wasn’t used to Draco caring. And he had a good point. His legs barely moved. 

“Can I get a shower?” He asked. Draco cracked a grin at him. “You do smell.” Draco added. “I was wondering how long it would be until you insulted me.” Harry said. “Not an insult. Just an observation.” Draco said. “I’ve got to help father with the goats then I’ll be back to help you into the bath.” He disappeared before Harry could say anything back. Harry closed his eyes. Wondering if this was a dream. If it was it was on its way to be the most bizarre dream he ever had. 

\---------//---------

“Time for a bath.” Narcissa said as she entered Harry's room. Harry had fallen asleep again. She laid the clothes of Draco’s she picked out for Harry to wear. First she would help him shave. She wondered if he ever did that without magic. She has had to learn to do a lot of new things lately. She sat up the wash basin and shook Harry awake. He nodded at her. “I thought Draco was going to help?” “He got held up with the livestock. He said he was sorry. He didn't want you to be embarrassed about having his mum do it.” Narcissa said with a smile. She was nearly finished shaving his face. “Next time you should be able to do this.” Harry nodded. He enjoyed feeling the smoothness of the skin. 

“Now you'll have to use the crutches that I had to use to make it to the bathroom. The water is there waiting.” Narcissa held the crutches out for Harry. She was glad she didn't need them anymore. Breaking her ankle wasn't the worst part, it was healing without medical or magical help. Draco did his best to help. Harry almost fell twice but made it to the bathroom. The tub was full of lukewarm water. “It will be cold, my tip is to make it quick and hit all the important spots.” Narcissa said. She laid a towel out and soap and shampoo. Harry let out an uncomfortable cough. “Alright, I'll step out while you get in.” Harry thanked her. 

Once she was out of the bathroom he took off what was left of his shirt. It must have been Draco's. It was in far too good condition. Then he pulled off his boxers which also must have been Draco's. He managed to slide into the water with little trouble but he gasped, not expecting it to feel that cold on his skin. Narcissa came back into the room and grabbed a small glass that she could use to pour water over Harry's head. Then she shampooed his head while he soaped the rest of himself. He already felt better. She grabbed the towel and began to dry his hair. 

Harry stood up and Narcissa wrapped the towel around him. She dried his arms and his back then stepped out of the room while he dried the rest. “Forgot to tell you that we don't use the toilets we have to go outside. It's not far from the house. Also when you get better you'll be showering outside.” Narcissa said. Harry nodded. “Thank you.” Narcissa smiled. “Once you get dressed you should join us in the parlor. It's the only lit room in the house.” Harry nodded. “I'll think about it.” 

“Harry, I know that there is a lot of bad blood between you and Draco and you and my husband, please try to look past that. I'm not apologizing for their behavior but when you lose the very thing you stand for it changes you as a person. And I think maybe if both you and Draco had looked passed your own prejudices back when you were children, I can't imagine where you two would be at today. I daresay happy. But what am I? I’m just a mother who wants the best for her child. And happiness takes all sorts of shapes and sizes.” Harry was dressing while she was talking. But he listened to what she had to say. He knew that in his heart of hearts he was just as prejudice against Draco that first time they met. What if things had been different? After all Draco did save him. Why didn't anyone else save him. He saved all of their lives. Where were they? Why didn't they try to find him? Why did they give up? Harry shook his head. He pulled on a pair black pants that felt nice against his skin and a white t-shirt and a thick green sweater. At least he didn't feel too out of place.

\-------//--------

Harry managed to walk to the parlor with the help of the crutches. He didn't enjoy being in the manor again after what happened the last time he was here. “Nice of you to finally join the living Potter.” Lucius said. “Dear.” Narcissa hissed at him. Lucius sighed. “Do you need help?” Lucius asked. Harry laughed. “Wouldn't want to trouble you any.” Harry said. Thankfully Draco walked in the next moment. He walked over to the wood burning in the fireplace and held his hands there for a moment. 

Harry felt the cold off of him as he walked by. He forced a shiver down. “Good to see you up Potter.” Draco said. “Need help?” Draco asked. Harry shook his head no. Harry walked over to the chair by the window. “Might not want to sit there long. Always colder by the windows.” Draco warned. Harry nodded. “I just wanted to have a look outside.” Draco sat down with his mother and began playing chess. Lucius was reading a rather large book. 

Harry looked at the pale expanse of a yard outside the manor. The sky was grey. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the forecast called for more snow. He suddenly felt more hopeless. He doesn't know when he fell asleep but he remembers being carried. He remembers the smell of aftershave. He remembers the feel of strong arms placing him safely in bed. He remembers the nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to keep a posting schedule of once a week. Look for chapter 3 next week! Thank you :)


	3. Cold Hard Revelations

The next day Harry got up to use the outhouse. He had heard of the things before. That they used them before modern day plumbing. Narcissa told him that this way they use the bathroom outside and once the hole is full it is buried and the outhouse is moved. Harry thought it was a joke at first until she showed him the way to the small shed. “Draco modified it himself. He is quite the crafty man. I never had any idea.” Narcissa said with a groan reaching down for her ankle. Her leg had been bothering her. “Are you in pain?” Harry asked. “It will pass. Once the cold weather leaves. I’ll be fine.” She left him there in the doorway. 

Harry bundled up in Draco's coat and walked out into the snow. The path was shoveled. Harry never thought after traveling for almost a year that he would be forced to use the bathroom outside again. At least he was shielded from the outside elements. Harry looked around outside. All the greenery was dead or dying. He moved closer to the manor wall. The protective barrier surrounding the manor. Harry wondered briefly if he could jump it. He wondered what would be waiting on the other side. 

Harry stumbled back into the house after doing his business. He found the outhouse an unpleasant business. Draco was warming a kettle for tea. “Hungry?” He asked. Harry shook his head no. Draco sighed. “You should eat something. You went months without eating. I know your magic was sustaining you but in this world you need to keep your health up.” Draco tried to explain. Harry moved passed Draco. “I think I'll go lie back down. I didn't sleep too well last night.” Harry said. Draco gave him a look and Harry could have sworn he was going to be yelled at, instead Draco just nodded and went back to the tea. 

“Do you need help Master Draco?” A house elf covered in warm clothes as the man who was standing over a fire. “No Minky darling. I can make tea. Go have a seat.” Draco said to the little elf. Harry knew he had to be dreaming. There was no way that Draco would be talking to a house elf who was dressed in clothes. Why would one stick around? 

Harry fell asleep and stayed in bed for what felt like days. He cried. He kicked and screamed into the pillows. He cursed Voldemort and the Malfoys. He cursed Merlin and Dumbledore. He fought for nothing. He killed the man who took so much from him just to have him take more in death. He wished he had been left to die. He'd rather die than live like this. Harry didn't want to be in Draco Malfoy's debt. His friends are probably dead. The Weasleys who were the closest thing to family he ever had, gone for all he knows. He felt exhaustion take him over and sleep claimed him. 

\----------//-----------

“I don't understand why you saved him.” Lucius said. Draco was tired of this same argument and now that Harry was mostly awake his father was worse. “He saved my life.” Draco said before taking a sip of firewhiskey. He savored the taste. They didn't have but a few more bottles left and he had to hide those from his father. “And your mother saved his. Debt cancelled.” Lucius said. Draco knew that was a touchy subject for his parents. His mother went against the man who his father worshipped in his cowardice to save the boy who eluded him so many times. His father hated Harry for more than the fact that he was the savior. It was the fact that he outsmarted him on more than one occasion. “It is more than that. You think I'm an idiot but I've seen the way you look at him and all the years you've spent trying to prove your worth to him.” Lucius spit. Draco shrugged his shoulders. This wasn't nothing new that he hasn't heard before from his father. 

“Your mother would be sick to know where your heart lies.” Lucius said. Draco narrowed his eyes at the fire burning in the fireplace. “She always wanted grandchildren and you'll deny her that.” Lucius added. Trying to use his mother against him, it made Draco's stomach churn. “Desiring a man is a filthy mudblood practice. You will fall out of favor with your mother and I, if you choose to go down that path Draco. Mark my words.” Lucius said. 

Draco laughed. He finished his firewhiskey. “You know father, at one point in my life all I ever wanted was to be like you. Now looking at you makes me sick.” Draco said. “I'm glad the feeling is mutual, my son.” Draco put down his whiskey tumbler. He stalked towards his father. The light in the fireplace was casting shadows over their faces. Lucius wondered when Draco grew taller than him. 

“You will never talk like that to me again. You will never use mother against me again. It's obvious that she chose to save her son then follow a mad man. Maybe you don't know much about mother at all considering either of you barely talk. You are not one to lecture me on what I desire. Love is far more gracious a desire than power. Also you will treat Harry with respect and if you do not listen to me, you will find yourself outside of the manor. Since you have fallen out of favor with mother I doubt she will speak in your stead. Get some rest. You look terrible.” Draco said to his father. 

Draco backed away from his father who was clearly startled by the outburst from his son. Draco never talked to his father like that. Draco left his father in the parlor sipping his drink slowly. He stopped to check on Harry who had fallen asleep. Draco walked to his room right across the hall and collapsed in bed. He fell into a fitful sleep.

\----------//----------

The next morning Harry looked out the window. He decided today he was going to leave. He gathered the coat around himself as if he were going to go out to the outhouse to relieve himself. He picked now to leave when everyone was still asleep. Harry made it down the path towards the gate. He stared at the gate for a moment contemplating if this was the right choice. He slipped through the gate opening and headed into the woods. 

The sun was barely up in the sky when he realized he was lost in the woods. His feet were numb because his shoes weren't made for the snow. He started to regret his choice. Harry knew the disappointment Draco would feel when he woke up and saw that Harry left. But it didn't matter. Harry had to find his family and his friends. He had to make sure they were alive even if they left him. He knows there has to be a reason. Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave him like that. A snarl brought Harry out of his thoughts. He noticed a man was leaning against a tree. 

“Excuse me sir. Are you ok?” Harry asked the man as he approached the man. The snarl got louder the closer he got to the tree. The man was missing half his face. His stomach was impaled on a limb that was sticking out from the tree. The snarling man looked at Harry and held out his hands making grabbing motions. Harry stumbled backwards and fell over a log. The man pulled himself off the tree limb and proceeded to follow Harry. He fell over the same log and onto Harry. Harry let out a panicked yell but he knew no one was coming to save him.

Harry knew that Draco wasn't lying now. That something was terribly wrong with this person. Harry grabbed the man's face and turned it away from his. He grabbed a nearby rock and hit the man in the head knocking him off of him. Harry stood up but another undead was on him. He didn't know where the hell this one came from. Harry started to feel overwhelmed. If one could sneak up on him like that there could be more and he had no wand or weapon to protect himself. He should have stayed at the manor. His body felt numb all over from the cold and shock.

Draco came from nowhere and stuck a knife through the undead’s skull that was attacking Harry and then he took care of the one that had been stuck to the tree. Harry stared at Draco for a moment. The man was cleaning his knife in the snow then wiping it on something that he stuck back into his pocket. “You can come back to the manor or stay out here and freeze to death it's up to you.” Draco said. He didn't wait for Harry to answer. He turned back towards the direction of the manor and started walking. Harry didn't speak, he just followed.

When they arrived back to the manor Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for them. “I'm surprised you actually came back.” Lucius said. Draco shrugged off his coat and grabbed Harry's. “We have to get you out of these cold clothes.” Draco said. He began pulling on Harry's clothes. “Mother can you grab us blankets?” Draco asked. Narcissa nodded. She disappeared. Harry was now down to his boxers along with Draco. Draco sat down in the love seat in front of the fire and grabbed Harry. He guided him into his lap and wrapped the blanket around them. Harry should have been more self conscious about the whole thing but Draco was much warmer then he was expecting. Narcissa made tea for them to drink and thankfully both of Draco's parents left them alone. 

“Want to explain to me why I had to go back out and risk my life to save you?” Draco asked Harry. Harry was holding his cup of tea to his lips for extra warmth. “I didn't want to believe you.” Harry said finally. “I couldn't believe that everything I fought for was just gone. Just like that.” Harry said. Draco kept his eyes on the fire. He was afraid to see the hopelessness in Harry's eyes. 

“I'm sorry.” Draco said quietly. “Huh?” Harry asked. It was so quiet he nearly missed it altogether. “I said I’m sorry. I'm sorry that I was such a prat to you back in school. I'm sorry that I never gave you a good reason to be my friend.” Draco felt his eyes water. It was still a sore spot with him. “I’m sorry that I didn't help you when it came to fighting Voldemort. God I’m sorry for a lot of things.” Draco huffed with a laugh. Harry felt Draco's chest inflate against his back. The intimacy of the situation was not lost on him. “I'm sorry you're stuck with me and my parents.” Draco said after a moment. “If I could I would take you to your friends tomorrow but I can't. You saw what it's like out there.” Draco let out a sigh. Harry wasn't used to seeing Draco like this. He was used to Draco who wanted to fight and didn't care about him. This was different. This was a Draco he could get used too. 

“I know you don't trust me. I don't blame you but I can't do this alone. My mother isn't up to the standards she thinks she is and father isn't...father thinks house elves should do everything even though we no longer have any but he hasn't quite grasped reality yet. But I need help Harry. I just, I'm not as strong as I thought I was and we could be a team. At least for a while. Until spring comes and I can take you to your friends.” Harry looked at Draco thoughtfully now.

It was the first time he got to fully look at him in a long time, if ever. His chin was baring stubble that needed shaved and he wore having bags under his eyes and his hair was longer than he ever saw it before but Draco, this Draco no longer resembled the boy he knew from school. This is what Draco looked like as a man. His arms wrapped around Harry's waist were not that of a boys, Harry thought. His legs were strong and firm. The only thing holding Harry and Draco back from being friends or who knows what else was the animosity from their school days. School days that didn't matter anymore. So Harry did something next that if you told him a year ago he would be doing it, he would have laughed in your face but now, now he has hope for something else.

Harry maneuvered until he was facing Draco, there was a fear and sadness in his stormy grey eyes. Harry held out his hand. “Name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.” Draco stared at Harry's hand for a moment before he took it into his slightly larger hand. “Draco Malfoy. The pleasure is mine.” For the first time in months both men smiled.  
Narcissa watched from the hall. Lucius thinks she would be disgusted with her son but secretly she has known Draco's heart all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco might be considered OOC here but there was an event that took place shortly after everything went to hell that changed Draco. Draco values life more that he ever did before. He has matured leaps and bounds but you'll still see the same prat he was before as well.
> 
> If you're tired of Harry sleeping so much, it does end soon! Fear not Harry gets out of the funk he is currently in.


	4. Bottle it up, Watch it Explode

Life changed for Harry and Draco after that day. Harry decided to take up Narcissa’s offer of dance lessons to help his legs strengthen. At first Harry was worried because Narcissa’s ankle hurt her often but when she danced it was like she forgot everything else. Harry had a problem with dancing because they had no music and Narcissa would sing and mumble to music in her head but Harry had no idea what song or tune it was. 

Harry would spend the afternoons helping Minky with dinner. Minky, he found out was one of the Malfoy house elves before everything went to hell. After they lost their magic Draco provided her with clothing even though she begged him not too. He told her she could go with family. Stay someplace safe because the undead had become an issue then. Minky told Draco that the Malfoys were her family so she stayed. Draco refuses to let her do much but she still makes dinner. 

“You were a friend of Dobby.” Minky said. Harry nodded while he was stirring the soup. “Dobby was my friend while he was here. Minky mostly took care of the Mistress. But whenever Minky would see Dobby, Dobby always said Harry Potter was the best.” Minky squeaked. Harry smiled at the little elf. She was bouncing around the kitchen preparing the bread and butter and drinks. 

“Draco is good to you?” Harry asked Minky. Harry was standing at the stove which had been converted into a wood burning stove. Draco gathered enough wood to get them through the winter he told Harry one day. They had enough supplies to last the winter. It calmed Harry's nerves considerably.

“Master Malfoy is like my Harry Potter. He saved me!” She squeaked. Harry never thought he would hear a ex house elf speak in favor of Draco Malfoy. It was surprisingly to hear. But he smiled as he continued to cook. In the evening by the fireplace Harry would read while Draco would play chess with his mother or read himself. 

“Want to play Potter?” Draco asked when his mother went to bed early one night close to Christmas. Harry looked up at Draco from his book. He was reading Count of Monte Cristo for the second time. He remarked to Draco how he was surprised they had muggle authors and Draco simply smirked and said he wasn't such a closed minded wizard. To which Harry didn't know how to reply.

“I'm afraid I offer little in the way of a challenge.” Harry said. Draco smiled and sipped his juice. Harry thinks maybe it's lemonade but he isn't sure. They both set in front of their prospective sides.

“Perhaps I could teach you how to be a better player?” Draco said setting up the board. They would play in front of the fireplace. It was warm there. It reminded Harry a lot of when he would play with Ron in the Gryffindor common room. It felt cozy.

“Ron tried to teach me forever ago but it never quite sank in.”   
“Maybe you just need a better teacher.” Draco smirked. It was nice to have banter with Harry now that he talked. Before the “truce” Harry didn't say much. Draco doesn't find him crying much either. He would say things have changed for the better. But then he saw Harry's eyes furrow and he knew he said the wrong thing. 

“Ron has always been there for me.” Harry argued. Draco ran his hands through his hair. 

“Except of course when he wasn't.” Draco argued back. Harry told Draco about his time hunting down the horcruxes one night when they were sitting by the fire drinking a small amount of firewhiskey. Draco didn't expect Harry to open up to him that much but after one glass Harry told him everything. Perhaps Harry needed someone to rail to. He also told him about his godfather. Draco felt his throat close up when he thought about Severus Snape. He could never thank him or apologize for everything he put him through.

“I didn't tell you that for you to use against him or me.” Harry spat. Draco took another sip and sat back in his chair. 

“I'm not going to apologize for speaking my mind about Ronald Weasley.” Draco said. “He left you in the woods, he left you in the infirmary. He was jealous of you.” Draco felt the anger pour out of him. 

“You mean you were jealous of Ron.” Harry shouted. 

“If anything I was jealous of Hermione. She was the smart one.” Draco said with a smile. Harry looked at Draco like he was crazy for a moment. Then he started laughing. Harry suddenly snorted with laughter. Draco smiled and laughed with him. 

Narcissa overheard the laughter in her room which was actually the bedroom she shares with Lucius but he currently sleeps in his study. Lucius was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to make conversation when he noticed her smile. 

“You know he'll just get hurt.” Lucius said to his wife. Lucius loathed to admit that with Harry around, Draco is smiling more but that doesn't change the fact that Harry killed the dark lord.

“I wouldn't be so sure my dear. Harry has a way of surprising you, don't forget that.” Narcissa said before turning the page in her current novel. A French novel by the looks of it, lucius thought. Lucius nodded. 

“When will my wife let me back into our marital bed?” Lucius asked standing up. Narcissa looked up at him. She was shocked by the question. It's the first time he has asked in months. She missed him very much. 

“When he starts acting like the man I married.” She snapped. She laid her book on the nightstand and turned over. She heard Lucius leave the room a moment later. 

\--------//-------- 

The next day Narcissa found Harry and Draco asleep on the floor covered up with a blanket that Minky threw over them when she woke up in the middle of the night. Harry woke up first. He noticed Narcissa standing over them with her eyebrow raised. He noted that Draco had his arm wrapped around his waist. He won't deny that he slept surprisingly well last night even though they were on the floor. 

Harry lightly shook Draco's arm. "Time to get up. Your mom is glaring at us." Harry said. Draco smiled though his eyes were closed.

"Breakfast?" Narcissa asked. They both nodded. 

"I can't believe we fell asleep like that." Harry said. His hair was a complete mess. Draco had that just woke up look too. Harry found he enjoyed that look. He was still in yesterday's clothes thank Merlin. 

"It happens. We were both exhausted." Draco said as he stood up. 

"I'm gonna go get changed." Harry decided. Draco held out his hand to help Harry up. Harry stood up stumbled slightly. Draco grabbed him and pulled him flush against his chest to keep him from falling over. Harry felt the blush creeping up his face. Draco ran his hand up to Harry's cheek and brushed the hair out of his face. Draco didn't want to take his eyes away from Harry for a moment. Harry licked his chapped lips thinking that maybe Draco might kiss him. Draco's eyes fell to Harry's lips. He wanted to make a move but he wasn't sure where Harry stood. He knew Harry had a thing for the girl Weaslette but he could also like men. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Lucius asked. They didn't hear him enter the parlor. Draco and Harry moved away from each other. 

"I'll be back shortly." Harry said. He didn't wait for Draco to comment. Draco picked up the blanket, folded it and put it away. 

"I never took you for wanting a Potter." Lucius said through gritted teeth. Draco only shook his head. He didn't want to argue with his father right now. "You will not slut around with him while you live under my roof." Lucius hissed. Draco glared at his father. 

"Your roof? When was the last time you took care of anything in this house? Tell me father if it weren't for me you wouldn't have food in your belly. I'll do what I want with who I want." Draco was angry. He was tired of this. Tired of the constant fighting with his father. "Don't make me choose father. Because it will be Harry. It should have always been Harry but I was too stupid to see that." Draco asked. He stood there glaring at his father.

Lucius stared at his son. His anger had risen too seeing his only son growing closer to Potter of all people. Potter who ruined everything. Harry walked back into the room after having changed his clothes. He wore black pants and a grey sweater. Draco thought he looked amazing.

"Sorry I took so long." Harry said. Draco offered Harry a smile. That sent Lucius over the edge. Lucius charged at Harry. His fist ready. He punched Harry right in the face knocking Harry flat on his back. 

Draco scrambled after his father. Narcissa entered the room to see her son knock her husband out cold with one punch straight to the face. Narcissa ran towards them. Draco cursed his hand that hurt. 

"Please. I'm fine mother." Draco ran over to check Harry. He had a swollen right eye. 

"I'm so sorry Harry." Draco said. Harry could tell he was on the verge of tears. He would probably be crying if he weren't so angry. Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's hand. 

"I'll be fine." Narcissa brought in a washcloth with snow in it for Harry to hold to his eye and one for Draco to hold over his knuckles. 

"What do you plan to do with him?" Harry asked he winched at the pain of his eye and nose. Both hurt more than he expected. 

"I don't trust him. Especially around you." Draco said. Harry was surprised by his honesty. "I could take him to the Mckinley's to stay. They are just right across the way." 

"You can't get rid of him." Narcissa said. Draco turned quickly to look at her. 

"Mother. He attacked Harry for no reason." 

"I know darling, but he is your father." Harry looked at them both. If it was him he would tell Lucius to go away but Lucius didn't realize how lucky he was. Lucius didn't realize how much Draco and Narcissa loved him. 

"Let him stay. But warn him not to do it again. Otherwise he has to do what Draco wants." Harry said. Draco's stormy grey eyes searched Harry’s green one’s. 

"He attacked you." Draco said again only slower. Harry gripped Draco's hand. 

"I know. He is your father and her husband. I'm the reason his world turned upside down. I don't forgive him for it but I also know what it's like." Harry was trying to be the reasonable one. 

"You're far more giving then I would have been." Draco whispered. 

They stayed sitting together eating breakfast that Narcissa made them. Lucius was passed out in the corner, no idea when he would wake up and when he did there would be a good chance his nose would be broken. And if anyone noticed that Harry and Draco kept holding hands they didn't say anything. Harry was content to leave it that way.


	5. The Proposition

Draco woke Harry up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve. "I need your help." He said. Harry watched him closely for a moment. He wasn't upset or scared so Harry calmly got out of bed and dressed. He met Draco in the hall. "Daisy is giving birth tonight. Minky is sick and mothers stomach can't handle this." Draco said as they walked towards the back of the house. 

Once they were bundled up in their coats they made their way outside. Draco handed Harry the lantern. They moved towards the greenhouse that Harry didn't realize was on the property. Draco turned it into a barn to house the livestock. He missed it the many times he was outside to use the bathroom. They found Daisy laid out on her side. Draco immediately went to comfort her. 

Harry should be surprised to see this side of Draco but this is how Draco is now. Affectionate and sweet. Harry never thought he would think that about Malfoy. “Harry bring me the lantern.” Draco said. He was kneeling behind Daisy. 

“The head is starting to come out.” Harry moved the lantern so he could assist Draco in helping the calf be born. 

“Who named her Daisy?” Harry asked curiously. He watched Draco roll up his sleeves. Then he never expected to watch Draco grab one of the calf’s shoulders helping it out of its mum. 

“I named her. I felt weird just calling her cow.” Draco said smiling. Harry snorted. The calf was covered in a goo like substance. Then he noticed that Draco was covered in the goo as well. Harry saw the mother cow panting and grunting. He decided to comfort her while Draco helped the calf along.

“Come on darling, almost there.” Draco cooed at the calf. Harry patted the cow on the head and ran his hand over her neck. He looked up at Draco meeting his eyes. This happened a lot lately. Harry found that Draco was more handsome with his hair pulled back and his hands working and face focused on his work. What was he saying? Draco wasn't gay, he certainly wasn't gay. He had Ginny. 

“Alright, a little further now.” Draco was coaching Daisy through. If Harry could give birth he felt like Draco would make a good coach. Draco almost had the calf completely out of the mother. “Here we go. Look at that. Daisy, you are now a mother.” Harry couldn't pull the grin off his face. There were tears in his eyes. 

“Good girl.” Daisy began to clean the goo off of her.   
Harry kneeled next to Draco, “That was incredible.” Harry was awestruck having witnessed something like that. “Thank you for letting me share that with you.” Draco was wiping his hands off on the blanket.

“No problem Harry. I didn't want to be out here alone. Plus I think our little calf has taken with you already.” Draco smiled when the calf licked Harry's face. The calf was standing and moving around the small space. 

“What shall we name you?” Draco said when the calf came over to him and began chewing on his shirt. Harry laughed because it was so unDraco like but the man he has got to know recently is obviously the very same. 

“How about Darling?” Harry said. “You called her that a few times while delivering her. I think it fits.” Harry was head butted by the calf and pushed over into the hay. 

“Yes definitely a Darling.” Draco said laughing. He helped Harry out of the hay. The closeness between them felt comfortable. Harry almost found himself leaning into Draco. “Harry there is something I want to talk to you about?” Draco said. But they were interrupted by Daisy mooing.

“We can pick this up later.” Harry waited for Draco to clean up and the headed back into the house. Harry couldn't believe it was daylight already.

\----//----

“Minky, are you feeling ok?” Harry was worried. He didn't see her all afternoon and it was nearing supertime and they usually cook together. She had a small room off the kitchen.  
When Harry opened the door he immediately knew what happened. “Oh no Minky.” Harry looked down at the little elf. Her room was actually a broom closet that had a bed in it.

“Harry? Everything ok?” Draco was calling for him in the kitchen. The thing was Harry and Draco were never far apart from each other. Where you would find one, you would usually find the other.

“Oh no.” Draco felt awful when he saw what Minky did. He moved into her small space and grabbed the note she wrote. It was lying on her chest. Draco saw the poisoned tea. 

Master,  
Please don't be sad. Maybe I'll see Dobby. You're a good man Master don't forget that.  
Minky.

Draco patted little Minky. “She was a good elf.” Harry nodded. “Smarter than most.” Draco added. If Draco cried, Harry was sure he would cry. “I'll bury her tomorrow. I'd like to enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve if I can.” He said with a small huff. 

“Why a broom closet?” Harry asked.   
“She said it was the last bit that reminded her of where she came from. They always slept in small spaces.” Draco shrugged. He left Harry to think about it in peace.

Harry took the note and folded it. He put it in his pocket. Not many people would believe that Draco Malfoy was a good man, this was proof. 

\-----//-----

“I can't believe you actually beat me Potter.” Draco said. Harry laughed. 

“So it's back to Potter when I win?” Harry loved the banter with Draco. He never had anything like it with anyone else. Everyone else was too busy paying attention to the Savior to pay attention to the person beneath. 

“You barely won. You won by technicality.” 

“Say what you will.” Harry was enjoying himself. It was Christmas Eve. Narcissa and Lucius called it a night earlier and now it was just the two of them. Harry was also slightly buzzed.   
They moved to sit in front of the fireplace. “Hard to believe we used to communicate through these.” Draco said staring into the fire. Harry sipped his drink.

“Also used them for travel though I was awful at it.” Harry hiccuped.   
“You were awful at a lot of things Harry.” Draco said. Harry snorted.   
“Yea but sheer dumb luck got me through life to this point.” Harry grumbled.  
“I'm not talking about that you prat. I'm talking about dancing, potions, spell work. You know school and things” Draco said. Harry laughed. 

“I was a terrible dancer but I think your mum helped with that.” Harry said.   
Draco stood up and held out his hand for Harry. “Show me.” Harry swallowed hard. 

Harry stood up and let Draco position him. Draco’s hands were on his hips and Harry had his arms around Draco's neck. They were touching everywhere. Harry felt alive. Draco was staring at him, his grey stormy eyes never leaving his. 

“There is no tune.” Harry commented. His throat dried up.   
“We will make our own.” And Draco began to move Harry around with him just gently movements. Swaying hips, Draco's strong hands held him tightly. Before Harry knew it Draco was humming a tune. 

Harry closed his eyes and lost himself in the sound of Draco’s humming and the feel of his body against his. He honestly couldn't think of a better Christmas Eve. Harry felt Draco's soft hair and twirled it in his fingers. He usually keeps it up and out of sight. 

“Harry?” Draco pulled Harry out of his thoughts.   
“Hm?” Harry opened his eyes to see Draco staring at him intently again.   
“I have something to ask you and you don't have to answer straight away.” Draco was hesitant.

Harry smiled at him. “You can ask me Draco. We are friends.” Draco smiled back at him.

“That's the thing. If I ask I'm afraid it will ruin it. Shit. Here goes. We have each other. My parents have each other. I was wondering if maybe you would want to have sex with me? Not now but in the future. Something to pass the time.” Draco was blushing. Harry laughed. They stopped dancing. Harry actually landed on the floor. 

“I didn't think it was that funny.” Draco said.   
“Are you whacked? We just got past hating each other.” Harry said.  
“I'm not. I'm thinking clearly. I haven't had a drop to drink tonight.” Draco admitted. Draco got right up in Harry's face and let his breath ghost over his face. “I thought we were a long ways past hate Harry.”

Harry sobered quickly. “But you're not gay? I'm not gay. Ginny.” Harry said a hard edge to his voice. Draco shrugged.   
“I've been with both and I'm not partial to one of the other. As for you being gay, how do you know unless you try? I know you're at least attracted to me unless I've been reading the signals you've been sending me all wrong. When it comes to Ginny, well I'll leave you to deduce that situation on your own.” 

Harry stood up. “I'm going to bed. Thank you for a lovely dance.” Harry had hoped tonight would end differently. Maybe with more laughter. Harry falls asleep and dreams about drifting in a sea of stormy grey eyes.


	6. The Truce

Harry woke up to a headache. He drank too much last night. Then he remembered what Draco proposed. He purposed the two of them would have sex. Harry didn't even know how that would work. He didn't even have time to have sex with a woman he couldn't imagine it with a man. Where do things go? Then he remembered the anatomy lesson that Fred and George gave him one night when he just had to open his mouth and ask. His ears burned for hours after that. 

It was no surprise to find that Fred and George were bisexual but Harry never really thought about sex. Honestly he never had time to think about it. Between fighting dark wizards and trying to keep up to Hermione’s level of proper study he never had time for much outside of that. Not that he didn’t try with Cho or Ginny. 

His heart hurt at the thought of Ginny. What would she think of this? What would she do in this situation? Harry wouldn’t lie, he absolutely found Draco attractive which was new for him. He blamed it on the fact that he was stuck spending every minute within a few feet from him every day. Of course there are other parts of the house that Harry could hide in but Draco has been different. Harry wants to ask him what happened, what changed but then Harry imagined that when you deal with losing your magic and watch people you know rise from the dead which requires you to kill them could easily change you. Harry would like to think it’s more than that. That something deeper affected Draco but he is too coward to ask. 

Harry knew Neville was still alive from what Draco told him a few months ago. That there was a few safe zones that people he knew, his family could be at. Harry turned over in bed. His headache easing slightly. The bedroom was cooler now. It must be freezing outside Harry thought. If only he had someway to warm up. Harry thought of Draco’s strong arms wrapped around him and felt his face flush. 

Harry wondered if Draco would be ok with the fact that he is a virgin. Ginny offered to before he went in search of the horcrux’ but his mind just wasn’t in it. There was so much stress and the Burrow was full of family and out-of-towners. Harry decided that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep any longer. He climbed out of bed and got dressed. 

He was surprised to find Lucius milling about in the hall outside his room. “It’s about time you got up Potter.” Lucius said.   
“Sorry I didn’t jump out of bed your majesty.” Harry said. Lucius laughed.   
“You come with me.” Lucius grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him along. They walked through the dining room into the kitchen past Minky’s little bedroom into the entryway that leads to the path out to outhouse.   
“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” Harry asked. Lucius was acting like a crazy person but he wanted to show Harry. Lucius pulled Harry outside. They walked around the house. He pushed Harry against the corner and made him wait. Draco was standing there at the back gate waiting for something.  
“This is what my son does. This is what he does so you can sleep longer. He does it so that the bloody savior can get his fucking beauty sleep.” Lucius hissed at the man. Harry didn’t speak instead he watched Draco. Draco had a knife in his hand. At first Harry didn’t see it. He thought maybe Draco was just going to taunt the things at the gate but then Draco stabbed one in the skull. He stabbed one of the undead in the skull. Harry watched him. Draco pulled the knife from the skull and stabbed the next one that got too close. Draco was protected because he was on the side of the closed gate but that didn’t stop Harry’s heart from wanting to beat out of his chest. Watching those things try to claw at him before he can stab them. 

“He does that so the population doesn’t get too thick around the gate. Incase we have to leave for whatever reason.” Lucius said. He shook his head. His son, ever the martyr. 

“I didn’t know.” Harry said. He was still watching Draco. Lucius grabbed Harry and pulled him back around the house.   
“You wouldn’t know. You act selfless and caring but only towards those who meet your same cause. Did it ever occur to you that maybe there were other reasons people chose to align themselves with the dark lord and not just purely for the reasons your little order made up?” Lucius asked. 

Harry was confused. “What other reasons?”   
“You’re not the only one who fought for the people you love you know Potter. I may have been wealthy and had social status but without my wife and my son none of it would have mattered. Which is why I chose them over the dark lord every time. Are you still with me so far?” Harry nodded. 

“Even you remember the time in the graveyard when the dark lord scalded me like a child.” Lucius said. Harry didn’t say anything. “What I’m trying to say Harry is that I don’t want my son to get hurt. I never wanted him to get hurt. But it appears he has this infatuation with you. Cissy would say it’s more but I reserved the right to stay my judgement on the matter.” Harry didn’t know what to say. 

“But he has hated me for years.” Harry said.   
“I know you’re a idiot, I just didn’t think you were that big of one.” Lucius said. Harry scowled at the man. Draco came in the entryway and found them looking cozy. Draco hung up his coat.   
“Everything alright Harry?” Draco asked. Harry nodded.   
“I’ll join you in a moment.” Harry said. Draco glared at his father and reluctantly walked into the kitchen. He found his mother in the cupboards planning the next week of meals.

“See what I mean?” Lucius said. Harry shook his head. “I want a truce.” Harry stared at the older man for a moment. Draco took after his father in some ways but he was softer around the edges like his mother.   
“A truce would be good. Draco would like that.” Harry said. Lucius smiled. He held out his hand.   
“I still think you're a bastard.” Harry said. Lucius laughed.   
“I see why he likes you Harry.” They shook hands. Little did Lucius know that Narcissa heard the whole thing. 

Harry turned to leave but stopped. “I'm sorry we fought on opposite sides Lucius. I think love is probably the best and only reason to fight in a war if you have too.” Harry said. Lucius nodded.   
“I was young and stupid once Harry. I made a mistake and my family paid a price. Unfortunately once marked, you can never be unmarked. I tried to keep them away from it but…” Harry knew what happened next. The war. Draco becoming marked and sent to kill Dumbledore.   
“Thanks for telling me. It takes a strong man to admit stupidity.” Harry said. Lucius ran his hand through his hair. A gesture Harry has seen Draco do.

“Well I suppose you don't want to keep Draco waiting. He’ll probably come in here threatening to feed me to the cows next.” Lucius said. Harry huffed out a laugh knowing that was a possibility with Draco worrying.

Harry saw Narcissa listening as she was stirring batter for the bread she was making. Harry smiled at her as he passed. He found Draco right outside the kitchen.

“Are you sure you're ok?” Draco asked. Draco laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. His hand was surprisingly warm even though he was outside. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine. 

“I'm fine of course. We talked. We came to a truce.” Harry said. Draco narrowed his eyes at the man before him.  
“Is that a good idea?”   
“Why wouldn't it be? He is your father.” Harry realized they were standing closer now and he really wanted to lean into Draco’s chest and wrap his arms around him.   
“Because he has tried to kill you. And he punched you!” Draco hissed. Harry laughed. “Calm down.”  
Draco moved away from Harry and they moved towards to parlor. The fire was going. 

“What else did he say?” Draco asked. He was messing with the pages of the book he was reading.   
“He showed me what you do in the mornings.” Harry said taking a seat next to Draco. Draco paused. He let out a sigh.  
“Why don't you let me help you so you're not alone, what if something happened?” Harry asked. Draco looked over at the raven haired man.   
“Wouldn't want that on your conscience now would we!” Draco stood up quickly and walked over to the fireplace. He began poking at it. Moving the logs around.  
“That's not fair. Especially when you haven't given me a chance to help you. And maybe I've come to care about you, you right prat.” Harry threw the book at him. Draco squeaked. He turned and grabbed Harry before he could leave the room. 

Draco’s thumb was making soothing circles on his inner wrist. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde man. “Did it ever occur to you that I never thought I would possibly find you Harry, and now that I have you I'm not going to risk it by letting you risk your life needlessly for mine. You deserve better than that.” Draco whispered. Draco's free hand was now caressing Harry's cheek. Harry's not sure when that happened but the words Draco spoke went straight to his heart. 

Harry wanted nothing more than to kiss Draco in this moment. He licked his lips in anticipation and Draco did the same. Harry leaned in. He could feel Draco's breath on his face. Their lips touch the barest of seconds when the moment was interrupted. 

“Breakfast is ready.” Lucius said with a smirk. Harry pulled away but not as quickly as he thought he would. Even Draco was surprised. “We will talk about this later.” Draco whispered. Harry blushed but nodded. They joined Lucius and Narcissa for breakfast in the kitchen.

Later that night there is a voice coming from the speaker in the parlor. It startles Harry out of a nap in the chair near the fireplace. He fell asleep reading. Narcissa and Draco were playing chess. Lucius was watching the two. It almost appeared that Lucius and Narcissa had made up.

Draco walked over to the speaker and picked up the microphone. “This is Malfoy go ahead.”

“Oi, Longbottom here. Hoping to get a check on the weather out that way. Over.” Harry felt elated to hear Neville’s voice. He couldn't stop grinning.

“It freezing. Snow about a foot. Not many undead recently. Over.” Draco looked over at Harry.

“Any news there? How's your mum’s leg?” Neville asked. “Over.”

Draco cleared his throat. Harry got up and walked over to him. “Don't say anything about me.”   
“Why not?”   
“Because if I know Ron and Hermione and they made it, they will want to come rescue me. It's too dangerous right now.” Draco was quiet for a moment. He nodded.

“No news for now. Mums leg is healing well. Thanks for the tip about the pharmacy in Surrey. What about on your end? Over” Draco asked. Harry was quiet. 

“Quiet thankfully. We haven't lost anyone in a month. I'll call you in three months once the weather clears. Happy New Year Draco.” Neville says.

“That's good. Happy New Years Nev.” Draco puts down the microphone and takes Harry's hand. 

“I could call him back. It's a ham radio that they dropped off the last time they were by. Said it would be good to be in touch and know the news out this way.” Draco said. Harry shook his head.   
“No besides I don't need rescued.” Harry looked up and was met with the most beautiful smile. He wondered how he ever missed it. How could he have ever missed how beautiful and gorgeous Draco is.

“I've made my decision.” Harry whispered. “But you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek. He pulled away from the taller man and headed towards his bedroom.


	7. New Year, New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco grow closer. Lucius may not be good at chess and Darling likes Draco's coat.

Yes oh my god.” Harry panted against Draco’s chest. Draco had Harry pushed against the wall near the door to Draco’s bedroom. Harry's erection was pushing against Draco's. The feeling driving him mad. 

“I plan to take my time with you Harry.” Draco whispered against Harry’s neck ghosting promises of kisses that would be. “Open you up nice and slowly. Watch how wrecked you become under me. God that thought.” Draco licked his way along Harry's throat up his chin until he came face to face with Harry. All of his dreams come true.

\---------------------

Harry met Draco outside in a full coat and mitts and hat. Narcissa saw to it that he was properly clothed for the outside elements. It was New Year's Eve and the snow kept falling without a care. Draco stood there staring at him. Harry knew a war was going on in him.

“Listen, I know you want to protect me but I'm not some girl or bloody princess that can just stand by while her prince takes care of her. I'm a man and you asked me before to help you. You said you couldn't do this alone. I'm here to help you. Let me help Draco.” Harry bit his lip. The sound of an undead moved outside the gate.

“You think I'm a prince?” Draco asked with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You were the Prince of Slytherin right?” Harry asked. Draco scoffed. 

“Prince of what exactly? Who was the princess? I suppose everyone thought it was Pansy right?” Draco said. They watched the undead move closer to the gate. A man who appeared to be in his late 40’s. His beard and hair started greying. His left leg was turned wrong every time he moved closer they could hear the bone crunch. Draco held up his sword. He liked the look of the weight in the blonde’s hands. Harry couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was an old family heirloom.

“I don't remember exactly. Now that I think about it, it sounds stupid.” Harry said with a shrug. He watched Draco plunge the sword into the undead’s skull. The thing fell to the ground instantly. 

“Everything back then was stupid Harry. All our petty squabbles and our fights. If I could take it all back.” Harry watched as a pained look crossed Draco’s stormy eyes. Harry decided to change the subject. 

“Care to teach me?” Harry asked. He took out a dagger that Narcissa had gave him. 

Draco smiled. “That was my mother’s uncle Alphard’s. He was disowned by the family for giving money to his no good runaway nephew.” Harry couldn't help but smile. His heart warmed at the thought that Narcissa gave him something like that. Of course it didn't belong to Sirius himself but obviously Alphard cared enough about him to give him money and risk disownment. 

“First wait until they come to you. Always fight them on your turf. Then find someway to pin their arms or block them. It’s easier that way.” Draco moves to push their arms down to keep them from scratching or pining him. “This will ensure you have a good line of sight towards your goal which is the head. I found that out the hard way.” Draco said. Draco moved to stand behind Harry. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s wrist. He could feel Harry's pulse beating rapidly against his palm.

Harry's free hand was holding down the arm of the undead that was trying to claw its way at them. Draco whispered into Harry's ear now. “Lastly you have to want it. You have to want to survive. It's hard taking another life. But if you don't, it's you or them and trust me Harry, I want you to survive over them any day.” Draco said breathlessly into Harry’s ear. Harry closed his eyes. Took a steadying breath, opened his eyes and stabbed the dagger forward. His aim was true and the undead fell in a crumple to the snow covered ground. 

“I did it!” Harry exclaimed with joy. Draco laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Be quiet Harry. Do you want to draw the attention of all of them over here?” Draco asked but he still smiled at the raven haired man. Harry covered his mouth ashamed at both his antics and the fact that he could have put them in more danger. 

“Calm down Potter. You did well. Now let's go check on Darling.” Draco said. Harry lit up being reminded of the baby cow they delivered not so long ago.

\----------

Darling was nursing from her mama when Harry and Draco showed up. “I almost feel bad taking what belongs to Darling.” Draco said. 

“But surely there is plenty.” Harry said. 

“I'm hardly going to drain her dry.” Draco smiled and sat down on the small stool and set to work on the udders. Harry was almost flabbergasted to see Draco sitting on a stool taking milk from a cow. If only Ron and Hermione could see him now. He shook his head of those thoughts. They would hardly believe that Draco changed. He can barely believe it himself but the man is different. Oh yes he is still the same pompous arse that Harry fought with at school but that makes the banter so much better now. Also it makes everything with Draco seem real. Harry knows that Draco wouldn’t lie to him just to appease him because of his hero status. Harry could easily see himself lov….

“See! She's had her fill now.” Draco said with a laugh and a pat to Darling’s head as she walked away towards Harry's directions. The cow licked Harry’s face as way of greeting. 

“I think she is infatuated.” Harry added. Draco shook his head. “She might have to get in line.” Draco winked at the younger man. Harry blushed.

“She might? Are you undecided?” Harry asked bravely. Draco had finished milking mama cow and was now invading Harry's space. The grace and agility of a seeker still prevalent in Draco’s physique. Darling was already moving onto more important things like Draco’s coat. 

“I'm a Slytherin, I always know what I want. Have always known Harry.” Draco breathed against Harry's cheek. Harry shivered, his hand fisted tightly in his shirt. He thought it was his shirt but it was Draco's. Draco smirked knowingly at at Harry. “Do I make you nervous?” Draco asked. Harry scoffed. 

“No Gryffindor remember...” Harry glared at the blonde. Draco smiled. “You should know that no one here will judge you for being nervous or scared Harry. Hell, I’m scared to death.” Draco admitted. 

Harry didn’t expect that. He didn’t know what Draco was scared about other than the fact that the undead were out there but Draco has done a good job of keeping them safe so far. 

“Darling!” Draco growled. The baby cow was now lounging in the corner of the stall. Harry noticed that Darling ate a sizeable chunk out of Draco’s coat. “I’ll have your hide.” Draco hissed. Harry cleared his throat but wasn’t pleased at what Draco just said.

“What? Mother will have my arse. This was a Christmas present.” Draco whined. Harry actually found it endearing.   
“Calm down Draco. I can probably mend it.” Harry said looking at the giant hole where the pocket was. “Then again maybe not.” Harry laughed.   
“Laugh now Potter. She is your cow after all.” Draco turned to glare at the little one in the corner. He noticed that some of his coat was stuck in her cattle rope necktie which also held the bell she was wearing. 

Harry laughed pulling Draco with him all the way out into the yard. Draco was smiling and wrapped his arms around Harry. It was a stolen moment in a broken world. Harry didn't want it to end. The snow had begun falling again and temperature was cold enough to make a person chilly but not freezing. Harry clung to Draco. 

“Do you ever think about what it would have been like if we would have been friends growing up?” Draco asked. He was now staring into Harry's green eyes.   
“I didn't before. But since all we've had is time I've thought about it. Honestly though I think we never would have liked each other before. You were still a pompous git and I needed to make mistakes on my own. I think whatever this is, it's come about at the best time when we were both ready for it.” Harry burrowed into Draco's chest. His warmth radiating out and providing a comfort for Harry that he never thought he would have. A comfort that no one else has ever been able to provide not from Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cho or even Ginny. 

“You're right. I don't want you look at me like the idiot I was before. I want different things in life now. Different things are important to me. I could careless about money, power, status all of that pure blood tripe my father shoved down my throat for years. Now I want my mother to be healthy and safe. For her sake I'll include my father in that. I want a place for us to rest our heads at night. Most of all Harry, I want you and I want you to want me back. I'm scared to death that you won't. That when you look at me you'll see that stupid prat that continued to hurt you and your friends all those years.” Draco said pulling Harry's face up to eye level so he could kiss Harry’s lips.

Harry felt his voice catch in his throat. He never knew someone to be honest and vulnerable with him. Draco laid himself bare. Harry touched Draco’s cheek and brushed the fringe from his forehead. He could feel Draco’s heart beating against his own chest or maybe that was his own heart beating rapidly. Someone watching them would almost believe them to have melded together. They were so completely close. Harry wanted to be closer. Their lips touched the simplest of touches. A tease of teases.

“I've not looked at you as that same prat in months.” Draco laughed. Harry bit his lip. “That's good to know.” Draco was blushing. It was shocking to see. He is always flirting and surefooted but when it’s serious he gets nervous. The thought makes butterflies flutter in Harry’s stomach. As if they haven’t already been going crazy.  
“I want you too.” Harry said finally. He was about to say more when Narcissa interrupted them calling for lunch. She watched them from the backdoor. Draco let out a sigh and buried his head in Harry's neck.   
“Can we just skip lunch?” Draco asked.  
“Your mother just slaved over a pot of soup. Not only that but your coat is missing a pocket. I think I'd be on my best behavior if I were you.” Harry said laughter shined bright in his eyes.  
“Will you spank me if I misbehave?” Draco asked. Harry almost tripped on flat ground. Thankfully Draco grabbed him and pulled him flush against him.   
“Maybe I will do the spanking then Harry.” Draco whispered. Harry was left in the mudroom flustered trying to remove multiple articles of clothing while trying to conceal a very healthy erection.

\------------

“Would my dear son care to explain how he put a large hole in his very expensive Christmas present I procured for him after the Christmas before, after several rounds of begging mind you, hmm?” Draco had the nerve to look at Harry like it was his fault. She raised an eyebrow at Draco. They were talking over their nightly wine. Harry was trying to best Lucius at chess and actually found it easier than playing Draco or Cissa. 

“She is your cow.” Draco said with the shrug of his shoulders nodding towards Harry.   
“Does he always sound so petulant when Cissa gets after him?” Harry asked. He successfully checkmate’s Lucius’ king. Harry's eyes widened at the realization.

“What just happened here?” Lucius asked.   
“Looks like you were beat by the savior.” Draco said but he was grinning. Harry jumped out of his seat.   
“SUCK ON THAT DEATH EATER!!” Harry pointed at Lucius who simply looked dumbfounded. Draco snorted. Obviously Harry had too much to drink. Narcissa clapped for Harry.

“Do you think we should tell him that your father is a terrible player? That's why we always play each other.” Narcissa asked. Harry was too happy celebrating by running around the furniture throwing his hands in the air and tossing the occasional throw pillows around. Lucius polished off what was in his cup and refilled while Draco laughed at the two of them. 

“No, let him have this moment.” Draco said to his mother. He whistled and clapped along for Harry. “Wooo go Savior!” Harry collapsed in a giggle in the chair across from Lucius. 

“Best 2 out of 3?” Lucius asked hopeful.  
“I like my odds.” Harry said and began setting up his pieces. 

“I remember being a much better player. But of course that was when the chess pieces were yelling at me different strategies and it always seemed to help.” Lucius said.

“Maybe that's why it never worked following Voldemort.” Harry said. Lucius looked at the man curiously.  
“Why is that Potter?”   
“Because you were to busy listening to everyone else and never focused on your own strategy. You never had YOUR plan. It's always what your father wanted or what society wanted or what Voldemort wanted.” Draco was also listening intently to the conversation that the two men were having.

Lucius didn't exactly know what to say to that. Instead he took a very high, very noble road.  
“You know I think your parents would be quite proud of the man you turned out to be Harry.” Harry's eyes watered. He knew that the truce meant peacetime but this truly meant something. Harry quickly got out of his seat. He didn't want either Lucius or Draco to see him cry. 

After Harry left Lucius looked at Draco for answers. “Did I do something wrong?” Draco shook his head but patted his father's arm. “That was probably the first thing you've ever done right.” Draco sort of wished his father said those words to him but he knows his mother is proud of him and that despite the animosity between Harry and his father, for Lucius to admit something like that was pretty extraordinary for Lucius.  
“I’m going to go find him. If you’ll excuse me.” Draco said to his mother and father, he finished his firewhiskey and set off in search of Harry. 

\-------------

“Oh shit, you scared the bloody crap out of me.” Harry said as he was coming out of his bedroom. Draco was just to the door about to go in when Harry came out. 

“Everything alright?” Draco asked. “My father is good at politics but emotional things he is not.” Draco said. Harry offered him a smile.   
“Everything is good. I was completely caught off guard. I didn’t realize how much that would affect me.”

Draco didn’t waste any time to spin him and pin Harry to the wall right next to his bedroom which was right across the hall to Harry’s room. Draco’s hand immediately went under Harry’s thigh and raised it up to slid it around his hip. They were very close now. Draco took Harry’s lips against his own. A man starving for years finally has his nourishment. 

Harry groaned into the kiss. This was nothing like kissing Cho or Ginny. Harry kissed Draco back with equal fervor pushing against him hard. “Shit Harry.” Draco pulled away breathless. 

Harry pupils were dilated and his palms were sweaty. His erection was pushing hard against the zipper of his jeans. He was panting. He was everything Draco wanted and needed. “Tell me you want this?” Draco asked. He stayed his distance away from Harry. 

“Of course I want it.” Harry growled. Draco didn't waste anytime pulling Harry into his bedroom. Clothes were shed quickly. “Fuck, I know I said I wanted to take my time with you Harry but I really need you. I need to know this is real and not some bloody dream.” Draco buried his face in Harry's naked shoulder.

“I'm real. Very, extremely real. I want this Draco. I also know that I can't just do this. If we have sex it has to be more. I need more.” Harry said worried that might send Draco away. 

“Oh Merlin Harry. Would it be to much to say that I might be falling in love with you?” Draco asked. 

Harry smiled at the blonde. “I'm getting there but it's harder for me.” Draco kissed Harry's hands and his neck.   
“I'm in no rush. I can wait years if I have too.” Draco began to kiss down Harry's chest until he found Harry's nipple. He sucked on the nipple until he felt Harry's knees weaken. They collapsed on the bed. Draco kissed down Harry’s stomach continued down to his hip bones down to his thighs. Harry propped his head up on pillows to watch.

“Never took you as a voyeur Harry.”  
“You're too gorgeous not to watch.” Harry said. All too coherent at that moment Draco took Harry's cock into his mouth tip to root. Harry lost all speech capabilities. 

Draco slowly worked Harry's cock in and out of his mouth. While Harry's brain short circuited Draco lubed up his finger and began to work him open.   
“Cold.” Harry mumbled.   
“Sorry. If I had my magic I would have warmed it.” Draco said. He kissed Harry's thigh before taking his cock back into his mouth. A minute later he slid in a second finger. Harry groaned.   
“Fuck Draco I'm so close.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hair and held him in place on his cock. Draco groaned. He liked that Harry was into it.   
“Come for me Harry. Please I'm dying to taste you.” Draco moaned. Harry locked eyes with Draco and that was all it took. He came in Draco’s mouth while Draco fucked him with two fingers. He worked three in while Harry came down from his post orgasmic state. 

“Are you ready for me love?” Harry nodded.   
“Like this or on your stomach?” Draco asked.  
“I want to watch you.”  
Draco blushed. He kneeled on the bed and this time Harry was able to see Draco's cock. It was a little longer and thicker. It made his mouth water to look at it. He wanted to suck it. Later, he told himself. 

Draco lifted Harry's legs and began to push the head of his cock in. “Fuck. You're so incredibly tight. I'm sorry if this hurts. It should only hurt a minute.” Harry nodded. It did burn but he has felt much worse after all. Draco was fully seated inside of him finally. He felt full. He took a deep breath. Draco began making small thrusts. Suddenly every nerve in his body felt like a live wire. Harry moaned and writhed. 

“God you're beautiful.” Draco kissed him. He adjusted Harry's legs and placed them on his shoulders and he began to make shallow thrusts again. Harry tried to contain the noise. Harry reached for a pillow but Draco pulled it away. “I want to hear you. Please don't hide from me.”   
“Oh god. Draco. Fuck me that feels amazing. I'm going to come. Oh...” Harry chanted Draco's name over and over again like a heavenly mantra. 

Draco felt Harry pulsating around him that sent him over the edge. That and the moans that Harry was having trying to hide were driving him mad. If it were up to Draco, Harry could scream and moan at the top of his lungs. “I'm coming Harry.” Draco moans into the man’s cheek before he kisses him. They battle for dominance for a moment before Harry lets him win. 

“That was amazing.” Harry groans.  
“You're amazing.” Draco says and he kisses Harry again hard.  
“Happy new year.” Harry whispers in his sleep.   
Draco can't help but think that it's a new year and a new life. He has Harry Potter in his arms asleep in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius may be OOC when he talks to Harry at the end but I'd like to think that they have finally come to that point. Lucius is finally to a point where he respects Harry.


End file.
